My Buddy
My Buddy is a song from Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It was formerly titled My Buddy (Gimme That) on the original release of the album. Official Lyrics Haha, gimme that fame (Yeah, that's what I want) Gimme that money (All that shit) Got no shame (Fuck no, motherfuckers) For these dummies (You fucking pussies!) Gimme that fame (Yee, yee!) Gimme that money (Uh-huh, uh-huh!) It's my game (It's my game, bitch!) Don't act funny (Yee, come on!) Gimme that fame, gimme that money I got no shame for these dummies Out of my way, you ain't my buddy You sure as hell ain't gonna get lucky Gimme that fame, gimme that money This my game, don't act funny Call me insane? That’s right, buddy It's raining now, it's gonna get muddy It's payback for shit you pulled way back Playback to when I got played, man I saved that just to keep the pain painless Now my middle finger's up in the air while I raise that Shit's changing like a fucking rude awaken No more playing, no more undertaking Can you hear the articulation? Are these words getting through to you inside of your head, maybe? Fee-fi-fo-fum, dum-diddy-dum How many dumb motherfuckers wanna get some? You can't take these from under my thumb This rap game ain't leaving till I'm outdone Run, run, you don't want none, punk Jump, jump when I'm right out front P-Pop that trunk, what? Here I come, duck Better check yourself 'fore you come up here, chump It's one for the haters all across the globe Two for the labels trying to stop the show Three for the homies trying to take the throne Get ready, set, let's go Gimme that fame, gimme that money I got no shame for these dummies Out of my way, you ain't my buddy You sure as hell ain't gonna get lucky Gimme that fame, gimme that money This my game, don't act funny Call me insane? That’s right, buddy It's raining now, it's gonna get muddy Oh no, look who's 'bout to go loco No more being scared of these bozos Told you that I'm all about mo' dough Popos even bump my shit so don't Yo bro, give a fuck about your hoes Show no fear just so you don't know Row-row-row your boat, don’t go slow I'm so close, as square as dojo I was born and raised, right in Soco With some crazy ass motherfucking mofos Get up off my fucking shoulders I'm spitting that shit, ain't nobody gon’ hold me Folgers in the morning with all my soldiers? I ain't even got to, I told ya' You can't say hold on Bring all the faggot ass foes on It's one for the haters all across the globe Two for the labels trying to stop the show Three for the homies trying to take the throne Get ready, set, let's go Gimme that fame, gimme that money I got no shame for these dummies Out of my way, you ain't my buddy You sure as hell ain't gonna get lucky Gimme that fame, gimme that money This my game, don't act funny Call me insane? That's right, buddy It's raining now, it's gonna get muddy Watch me while they all say "OMG!" In the Black Vic, bumping that MP3 I'm not a criminal, just the one behind the seat Arrested just for flowing on the beat Look what these people made me out to be They don't know what it's like to be me Go get ‘em, dawg, let them know it's over, G Ooh-wee, money over everything Oh! Goddamn, you almost got me there, that was a close one Hahaha, I know you want me but you can't get me, bitch ass faggot! Gimme that fame, gimme that money I got no shame for these dummies Out of my way, you ain't my buddy You sure as hell ain't gonna get lucky Gimme that fame, gimme that money This my game, don't act funny Call me insane? That's right, buddy It's raining now, it's gonna get muddy Gimme that fame! (That's what I want, bitch) Gimme that money! (All that shit) Got no shame! (Fucking dummies) For these dummies! (Fucking posers!) Gimme that fame, gimme that money This my game, don't act funny Call me insane? That's right, buddy It's raining now, it's gonna get muddy Fucking bitch, you're my little bitch Little fucking doggy I got you on the fucking leash, you little bitch Hahaha, yee, nah-nah, it's not over yet, bitch Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Ben Grosse - mixing *James Kloeppel - guitars Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)